


Touchdown, baby

by starrydistricts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, IM NOT SURE WHO TO PAIR JENO UP WITH YET PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS I WANT MY GAY SON HAPPY, M/M, Mutual Pining, i love my gay sons, mentions of smtown family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydistricts/pseuds/starrydistricts
Summary: renjun begins to wonder when the annoyingly arrogant gryffindor quidditch star became the annoyingly good-looking gryffindor quidditch star.





	1. one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun, who's supposed to be the smartest in his circle of friends, is suddenly the dumbest.

_'it's bearable'_ , renjun thinks as he feels the silken insides of a cape glide across his face amid his reading. there's a potions' test tomorrow but he can't be bothered enough to go to the library because, frankly, it's just ten times as worse. with the amount of first-years loitering there, pretending to care enough about their classes, renjun decides he would rather put up with the lot at slytherin house.

that's why he balls his hands into fists and allows jisung, a carefree blonde newbie, to run around the common room with his gryffindor companion, chenle. now the latter was a year older than the younger, but if renjun didn't know him as well as he did, he would've believed someone if they said chenle was a first-year.

it's hard though, it really is. with chenle's ear-piercing laughter encouraging jisung's obnoxious behavior, it takes an incredible amount of patience to not be vexed and renjun was the last person when it came to that. so when a fellow third-year points out the paling of his knuckles as the grip on his textbook tightens, he excuses himself to retire into his dormitory.

 

when he gets an 'A-' stamped on the top of his paper the following day, renjun mentally notes to himself that he should try visiting ravenclaw's prefect, kim doyoung, in his tower the next time he has to study. the people there seem more civilized and doyoung was the best tutor anyone could score. much to renjun's luck, doyoung seemed to have taken a liking to him ever since that one time they had a heated debate over exposing the wizarding world to muggles.

(renjun think it's worth a shot, they could learn how to advance with one another. doyoung thinks it's pointless, the muggles would get greedy and the magical folk would defeat them with their eyes closed and a wrist handcuffed to a pole.)

and yes, renjun knows an 'A-' is anything but bad for an average student but renjun is  _not_ average; the grade is lower than what he normally receives and that leaves him unsettled.

sliding the parchment into the thin pockets of his folder, he tucks the entire thing under his arm, feeling the bony curve of his elbow prod at his side even through his robe and the plastic material of the folder. it's lunchtime and he's famished so his legs waste no time in catching up with the aforementioned infamous duo: jisung and chenle; oddly enough, they were his bestfriends. renjun's life was a lot more dull before chenle had entered, and by the time jisung came — chenle exasperatedly telling him it was 'friendship at first sight — renjun was used to the rowdiness. the three of them made their way to the cafeteria, the path practiced and embedded into their minds. 

"—so she turns myunie's fur pink! can you believe that? the nerve of this woman!" renjun encloses his incisors around his inner cheek to prevent a snort that threatens to evade him upon hearing the distress in chenle's voice as he explains what happened after his partner in herbology snuck into the boys' dormitory at the gryffindor house just to confess to him.

"and you said she used polyjuice potion?" jisung inquires from the other side of renjun, causing the latter to turn and spare him a glance. "she did!" comes chenle's pitched response, as if offended that jisung hadn't listened to him clearly the first time. (actually the second for renjun, as chenle had came to him first for help in changing his owl's fur back to its normal hue).

"well who'd she take the form of if you fell into her trap that easily. you treat your confessions the same usually, boy or girl," jisung continues and renjun's a little surprised by how deeply the youngest is thinking, for the first time in forever. they turn the corner and enter the spacious hall filled with chatter and a mouth-watering aroma. 

"not important. all you need to know is i almost let her kiss me," a look of disgust simultaneously surfaces all three of their visages, "yeah, gross. thank god she's a brunette, because her hair changed back first." with that, chenle raises his eyebrows as if to say 'see you, losers,' before hopping over to the gryffindor table. jisung and renjun both roll their eyes; this is also practiced.

when the two of them reach their usual spots at the far end of the table, closest to the door in case they had to bolt for it during an attack (they're kids with wild imaginations), slytherin's headboy, youngho, opens his mouth. the two teenagers zone out everything he says after he calls their names.

"so, who do you think chenle was deceived by?" jisung asks, steam bun in one hand, orange juicebox in the other. 

 _'aren't you a little too interested,'_ is on the tip of renjun's tongue when a flash of brown hair enters his vision.

"mister chaser? MISTER CHASER? oh my fuckin' god, he fuckin' dead," says the obnoxious brunette beater of slytherin house, yuta, whilst slinging a sweaty arm around jisung's neck. renjun makes a face of distaste as if he were the one touched.

"gross, get off me," comes jisung's whiny response, which only causes yuta to grab him in a headlock; playfully, though, he's gotten enough detentions to last him until his graduation — if he even graduates.

"dude, sehun's gonna kick your ass out of the team if you miss another practice," yuta claims, walking around the corner of the table to sit beside renjun. (much to renjun's displeasure.) "you haven't come for the past 4 days."

jisung's palm raises to land on the nape of his neck, the way it usually does when he has to make up an excuse. "sorry, i've been studying for this dumb transfiguration test. you know how professor mcgonagall gets," he lies through his teeth. renjun has to hand it to yuta for being a complete dense  _idiot_ because he nods sympathetically and goes 'yeah, yeah i do, you poor thing'.

renjun knows very well why jisung has been too preoccupied to head to practice, even when he loves the sport with all the bones in his body. it's because chenle's birthday is coming up and the two of them have been dumbfounded on what to do for it. chenle's usually the one who comes up with the wild, spectacular plans. without him, jisung and renjun were a little dull. this also meant pleasing chenle would be a hassle.

(the last time they threw a party for chenle was for his 'A' in his history of magic class. they spent a whole week coming up with the idea of creating a pinata with packages of those rose-shaped soaps chenle loved. it ended with chenle poorly forcing a grin and jisung being whisked away to the infirmary because a package had flew right at him and hit him in the eye.)

"well, get your shit together, man. sehun said he might repla—" and yuta's cut off by the booming voices of gryffindor third-years flooding into the dining hall. 

they look just like him: sweaty, dirty, and irritatingly happy off of adrenaline.

renjun doesn't look at them longer than he has to, which is until he finds out what the commotion is about. turns out gryffindor's well-known seeker, mark lee, just set a new record for how fast he caught the snitch. 

"dude, mark caught the snitch in 3 minutes and 40 seconds," jeno's repeats to — probably — the 20th gryffindor he's made eye contact with. renjun espies their own seeker, donghyuck, glaring at the rowdy crowd and forgetting about the sandwich in his hand which, after a second, falls into a bowl of soup.

"i can beat that," donghyuck says to nobody in particular and renjun offers him a smile of reassurance. they were partners in potions last term. although they didn't speak much, as the former boy was usually hanging out with the older females of their house (sooyoung and yeri), renjun appreciated the boy for his boldness and sense of humor.

jisung, on the other hand, looked distressed. "3 minutes and 40 seconds?" and then he repeats that a second time, a little louder. "dude i can score one goal, max, in 3 minutes and 40 seconds," he groans, forehead meeting the wooden surface of the table with a loud  _thud_. "and that's if jongin gets high and stops guarding the goal."

yuta pipes in, "that's never gonna happen, sungie baby. jongin's like the embodiment of every ravenclaw girl's wet dream." he then points to his head to signal how jongin's too wise to succumb to breaking the rules.

"gross, yuta, what the fu—"

"hey, yuckie," the slight accent in the voice makes it easy for renjun to guess who it is looming by their table. 

"what do you want, bowl-cut boy," donghyuck's now fetching the remnants of salad still swimming in his soup with a fork. renjun and jisung look at each other, both admiring donghyuck's lack of embarrassment whilst he carries out the action in front of his 'enemy'. 

"did you hear that i —"

"caught the snitch in 3 minutes and 40 seconds? yes, yes i did. how could i not with you and your friends' prepubescent voices squealing about it."

coughs erupt from all across the slytherin table, trying to disguise their laughter in a 'courteous' manner.  

mark's expression is comical: jaw slack, eyes narrowed, cheeks pinker than his headboy's — taeyong's — hair. lucky for him, and unlucky for renjun, the star-player of gryffindor's team speaks up on his behalf.

jaemin, a third-year like renjun and donghyuck (and jeno, who was comfortingly patting mark's back and whispering 'no homo' at the same time), flashes the vexed slytherin his infamous grin. it's lopsided and more like a smirk, if anything.

"fiesty. you never fail to entertain me, donghyuck," and if he were a part of their house, jaemin sits in the narrow space between renjun and donghyuck. an elbow rests on the table and his chin perches upon the palm of that arm.

"you scared?"

donghyuck rolls his eyes heavenward, having had enough with the childish trio, and takes his bowl of soup in his hands before standing up. "if i stay here, i might puke on you. so let me spare you, your highness." with an exaggerated curtsy, he heads to the far, far end at the other side of the table. 

jaemin doesn't miss a beat and yells a, "you're too unfair to me, baby!" as donghyuck's exterior shrinks in size the further he storms away.

then he's getting ready to stand again and renjun can finally let go of that breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. 

"honestly, mark, i don't know why you bother talking to th— oh, injunnie." 

renjun wants to — for a lack of better imagination — die.

jaemin's facing him with that ridiculous expression he'd just sent donghyuck off with and renjun does not have the patience to even say a word to the brunette. the arrogance that radiated off the boy was enough to have renjun suffocating and wishing for the sweet, sweet touch of death.

and thank the  _heavens_ for chenle's quick thinking from the table behind them (which is where jaemin, jeno, and mark  _should_ be). the mentioned male shrieks, feigning horror, and points at jeno's back. "rat! rat on your cape!"

needless to say jeno almost chokes himself when ripping his cape off in a panic and mark, with a fear of rodents, flees the scene quickly.

jaemin looks perplexed, confidence minimizing without his friends standing conceitedly beside him, and he stands. "i'll catch you later, babe," he doesn't forget to mumble with a matching,  _disgusting_ wink aimed in renjun's direction, before he's helping jeno calm down and head back to the comfort of their 'fans' — aka: the first-year girls of their house.

yuta makes a noise at the gesture. he's either offended he didn't get a wink or threatened that his title of 'greasiest fuccboi' is getting snatched right out of his palms. (and he's had it for 6 years now.)

"why's he so obsessed with you anyways?" jisung asks this with a mouth full of rice and hot-sauce staining the edges of his lips. (renjun grimaces.)

when he's about to reply, mcgonagall's voice cuts through the chatter like a knife and renjun finds himself turning to face her like he's programmed to.

"attention students! tomorrow's quidditch match will be between slytherin house and gryffindor house. i know many of you have been anticipating this for weeks now but some of you have been displaying your excitement in unacceptable ways. if i see or hear anything inappropriate 20 points will be taken from your house and you will serve a whole month of detention! that will be all. please resume eating."

and then the hall bursts in wicked laughter, hushed nasty remarks, and mock fear as if mcgonagall had asked the opposite of what she'd just announced.

"match? more like practice for gryffindor. i bet jaemin's gonna score 5 goals that game."

"3 minutes and 40 seconds. baekhyun's gonna announce the start of the match and mark's gonna end it the second after."

"sehun's gonna knock that fucking canadian off his broom! the entire gryffindor team look like tree branches."

"heard slytherin's little star hasn't even showed up to practice. talk about no team spirit."

"donghyuck's gonna get the snitch right under mark's nose! mark's always busy showing off. it's like he's trying to impress donghyuck or something. gaaaaaaay."

the chatter goes on and on and on. by now the 'fangirls' have started their chant for the gryffindor team, eyes practically hearts, all while slytherin house 'boos' in response.

it's when yukhei — of his house — begins to mock the crack of mark's voice as he brags about his record time that renjun's head is about to burst and he stands up, slamming his palms on the desk and effectively scaring the piece of chicken out of jisung's hands. he's about had it and he's far past the point of thinking rationally.

_"can you guys just fucking shut up! it's a game!"_

he's met with silence but even from where he stands, he can feel mcgonagall's rage. he expects a scolding but what he hears instead is —

"aw. is the little baby mad because all he has to win a girl over is his grades?"

renjun's body turns around in a fit of fury, eyes lethal slits. he can espy chenle wincing from where he sits next to the only other person standing in the room. provoking renjun when he was mad was definitely not a wise choice for anyone.

"beats having a big, fat ego, asshole."

"i'll show you what else is big and fat, baby." 

"save a life and spare me."

"aw, c'mon. don't be like that, beautiful. i can show you the world. heaven, even."

renjun wonders why underaged, virgin males are always like this. however, before he has a chance to retaliate, mcgonagall finally speaks, charm amplifying her voice despite the hall being dead silent unlike earlier.

"mister huang and mister na, you will follow me _now._ do not make me repeat myself." 

renjun thinks he needs new friends when jisung wiggles his eyebrows in a  _sucks-to-be-you_ fashion and chenle smacks his lips way too loud to send him an airborne goodbye kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i usually have NO MOTIVATION to write but i??? love???? renmin???? so here i am yikes broskys  
> I WOULD LOVE SOME FEEDBACK BECAUSE I LIKE NEVER PUBLISH THINGS I WRITE KSDJKS BUT ITS OK IF U CAN'T AHHHH <333333  
> also if y'all have a twt i JUST made a stan twt tonight so like hmu fam i'm lonely  
> @scftwins!!


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renjun is stubborn. jaemin is persistent. mark, jeno, chenle, and jisung are ready to brawl. (donghyuck is batman??)

torture.

that's the closest thing renjun can associate with having to spend an undecided time's worth of punishments with no other than na jaemin. especially when the gryffindor would not  _shut up_  as if his life would end if he were to. 

when they'd been summoned into mcgonagall's office, renjun stood as far away from jaemin as possible in an attempt to make it clear that he wanted nothing to do with the boy. heck, he even listened to chenle's "if you stare at someone and think hard enough, they'll share your thoughts" and repeated, for maybe about 30 times while his eyes bore into her soul, 'spare me from na jaemin, spare me from na jaemin, spare me from na—

and then she tore away his hopes and dreams with a single statement. "mister huang and mister na, you two will be working together until i decide that you two are responsible enough to roam the hallways without behaving like two bumbling idiots."

the sigh renjun let out after that could've probably set a record somewhere, his sturdy posture weakening with each passing second his exhale continued. jaemin, on the other hand, looked like he won the lottery. renjun wants to punch the stupid  _get-ready-for-this_  grin off his face. 

 

currently, they're cleaning the boy's bathroom together. so yeah. renjun's  _this_  close to just getting himself expelled. having to deal with jaemin and urine covered tiles separately, he could manage. together? he'd rather walk into the forbidden forest naked and have the spiders consume him.

they've been at this for almost an hour but are far from finished. renjun wonders how people manage to have such poor aim that there's urine stains on the fucking ceiling. the amount of idiocy that poisons the school really surprises renjun; it shouldn't.

the rubber gloves renjun's wearing make him feel dumb, knowing he looks like the people in the detergent commercials who 'test' the product during the ad; but safety comes before looks. besides, he's not trying to impress anyone. the only other person with him was one he wished  _wasn't_. 

jaemin, who had wiped two whole mirrors, is staring at him and standing with his hip pressed against the edge of a sink because he claimed he 'needed a break' from how hard he'd worked. this 'break' had started half an hour ago, but renjun doesn't really mind because having him do nothing was better than having him beckon renjun over each time he swiped his sponge down something to ask if it was 'clean enough'.

done with the corners closest to the exit, renjun takes a deep breath as he looks at the row of stalls before him and decides that he will save the worst for last. instead, he reluctantly walks over to wear jaemin is loitering, not giving him the satisfaction of sparing him a glance, and crouches down to clean off the dirt and dust collecting below the sinks.

it goes well for a few minutes, renjun working quietly and diligently and jaemin sparing him his usual annoying commentary—

"injunnie, you missed a spot," and suddenly jaemin's  _way_  too close for comfort. his jawline is but a hair's breath away from the mask cupping the lower half of renjun's face, arm extended the same distance away from renjun's as he points at a section a little to the right of where the sponge was placed.

he's gonna lose it. he really is. renjun's free palm is already pressing against the base of his wand, all the hexes he knows by heart running through his mind. 

but then he doesn't need to. because there's a  _bang_ above him and the mirror shatters, shards of glass raining down on him like hail. he's not sure how he escapes with only a shy cut on his sleeve, skin left unblemished, but he's not complaining.

"what the fuck?" jaemin asks for him and when renjun deems it's safe enough, he turns around and is — unfortunately — not surprised with what he sees. his bestfriends are tossing the wand that fired back and forth between one another, as if they were playing hot potato, but renjun knows that jisung's responsible for the new mess that  _he_  had to clean up. chenle's all talk, jisung's the one who's dumb enough to actually listen to chenle's talk and do something about it.

normally, he'd be amused; but today is not a normal day. his friends and their blinding stupidity, while trying to save him, have only worsened the situation. renjun can already hear mcgonagall's voice blaming him and jaemin for not being careful enough. it shouldn't even be their fault, first of all, but they  _were_  older and jisung and chenle were therefore their juniors so 'technically' it  _was_  their fault.

this also meant he had to linger in this replica of hell for much longer than before because they'd have to clean up this mess  _without_  magic, as they were already doing with the rest of the bathroom. (renjun mentally notes to himself that jisung is sleeping without a blanket for the rest of the week and that chenle's rose-shaped soaps are going to be dick-shaped until chenle can fix it, himself.)

then another bang goes off, missing chenle's shoe by a few centimeters. (jaemin yelps like a middle-school girl this time, the top of his head banging against the underside of the sink.)

now renjun sees four idiots facing each other with their wands held out in front of them; hands trembling, might he add. 

"jeno you could've blew his foot off!" mark scolds, genuinely concerned despite being in his cringe-worthy fighting stance. renjun used to think that the way they were forced to stand before a wizarding duel was unrealistic during a real battle but mark has now proven him wrong. all four of them have, actually.

"yeah, what the fuck, dude? does my foot look like a bludger too you?"

"his aim is worse with the bludger—

"shut the  _fuck_ up, jisung! and it was an accident, geez!"

"how do you say a whole fucking spell accidenta-"

chenle cuts himself off with a shriek as jeno's wand fires another hex in his direction, flinging his lithe frame behind jisung who mutters a 'totally not cool, dude' and is hit in the arm by the shaken boy.

chenle's now out of the duel, it seems, and both jisung's and mark's wands are pointed in jeno's direction. jeno, wand evidently cracked in the middle, waves it around as if shaking it like one would a broken pen would better the situation.

"bro, you're supposed to be on  _my_ side!"

"get your demon shit fixed first!"

renjun doesn't know if he wants to end the comedy film unraveling before his eyes or if he wants to see how things will play out because he's both irritated and amused at the same time. it's the feeling when a commercial plays in the middle of a youtube video you're watching but the commercial has a whole ass  _puppy_ in it. life likes to play unfair.

(it's also lovely seeing jaemin's pride shatter as he, like chenle, cowers in fear. )

"what's going on in here?" the voice of gryffindor's headboy has jeno tossing his wand away as if he'd just been burned and jaemin scrambling out from underneath the sink, feigning bravery. mark freezes on the spot and jisung pretends to be juggling (but only has his wand to pretend with). 

following closely behind taeyong is donghyuck, victory smeared across his face. taeyong hooks his pointer fingers into the collars of jeno's and mark's capes and begins to head out the door while donghyuck blows smug kisses. "chenle, pick up jeno's wand and follow," the eldest's voice is gentle but there's a sense of authority laced into how he says his words.

"no way! if you think i'm gonna get possesse-"

" _chenle._ "

sulking, chenle walks over to renjun, plucking the glove off of renjun's right hand before putting it onto his own and lifting the defective object with his pointer finger and thumb alone, his arm fully extended to the right to keep the wand far, far away. (chenle's arm wasn't long though.)

"you're a tattling bitch," jaemin says in feigned shock once taeyong is out of earshot and whilst donghyuck is busy getting ahold of jisung's arm to take him back to slytherin's common room.

"watch it, pussy. you're lucky i didn't cause a fucking commotion and have everyone see you hiding behind renjun, ready to piss yourself."

"has anyone ever told you you're hot when you curse?" renjun tosses his hands up in the air in disbelief. jaemin really does _not_ miss a chance.

donghyuck chooses to, like a civilized person, ignore the last comment in favor of giving renjun a pitiful glance, and then he and jisung are out of sight.

there's an awkward silence that settles in the room, renjun's eyes examining the damage done in the room with sorrow. he might as well set up his grave in here. 

or maybe it's just awkward for renjun because the next minute, jaemin's crouched in front of him with that  _obnoxious_ smile decorating his features and it has renjun's right eye twitching. 

"guess it's just you and i again, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a TAD BIT rushed, sorry! i hope it doesn't disappoint. c: and as always — feedback is welcome and appreciated!  
> once again, lets be friends! <3


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaemin thinks it's time to use quidditch to his advantage.

there's an ear-piercing cry ringing through gryffindor's common room, filled with anticipation and puberty.

chenle would be a professional alarm clock, jaemin thinks. 

awaken from his brief nap, jaemin stretches his long limbs out and takes a glance at the clock. he's  _late_.

they won't start without him, anyways, no point in rushing. being a 'pro-athlete' has its perks. 

 

jaemin arrives 15 minutes late to the tent where they wait before each match, ignoring the look of disapproval their captain— jongin— gives him. he's going to replace him in a year, anyways, so he doesn't really care. and it's not like he'll get kicked out, anyways. they _need_ him.

"dude you just missed it!"

"jeno, some first-year always hurls—"

"no! dude, this guy on slytherin's team flew up during announcements and asked a ravenclaw chic out."

jaemin could care less but jeno's excitement is something he'd rather not put an end to. it was kinda cute, to be honest; the way he gestured his hands wildly as he explained — almost smacking mark's face in the process.

the seeker now decides to add in what he saw as well, "yeah! you know the third-year nerd that's only playing because he told sehun he'd do his charms homework?"

the clueless and uninterested boy nods, fixing the grip of his knee pads. he could tell where the story was headed and, honestly, asking someone out took a lot of courage. making fun of it didn't seem to sit well him, possibly due to his own past experiences.

"yeah him! he asked yiyang out, can you believe it? he's crazy! and — get this — yiyang didn't even look at him." 

the last comment from mark has him and jeno in a fit of laughter, arms clutched around their stomachs as if it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen and heard. 

"at least he tried. maybe it was a language barrier."

jaemin hears the laughter come to a halt and can feel his bestfriends' eyes on him as he stands up and readies himself beside jongin, the signal to enter the field was just a beat from sounding. 

when it does, he's out and greeted by supportive screams from all sides. this is what he lives for. sure, the thrill of playing the sport was great, but the fame that fed his ego was even  _greater_. boarding his broom, he kicks off the ground and begins to join the slytherins flying around the field while the opening announcements are being said. 

in a few seconds, jeno's at his left and mark's to the left of jeno. they've got dumb grins plastered to their faces which brings a mirroring smile to surface on jaemin's own countenance. 

"you should show him how it's done, man," jeno says, nodding in the direction of the aforementioned slytherin player that was currently still on the ground, not ready to kick off yet. 

jaemin grimaces at that. "nah. he's had enough humiliation for a day."

mark, who's now flew around jaemin so that he could be on his right, shrugs nonchalantly. "i mean. it's not  _humiliating_ him per se, it's more like... advice. and besides, if she says yes, he'll get over her quicker.

he's about to decline the suggestion again when mark and jeno nudge him from side to side, the way they always do when he's about to chicken out of something. it's a little concerning how easily that persuades him. perhaps he did need to tame that pride of his.

"fine." 

jeno and mark do a high-five at that and dramatically dip their heads in feigned respect. "we'll leave you to it, your highness," jeno says and the pair take off without him. 

shaking off his reluctance, jaemin angles the head of his broom downwards and glides over to ravenclaw's stand, halting when he espies the porcelain complexion of the still shaken girl.

"yiyang?" his voice is now soft, gentle, in that practiced manner of his. (hey, it really comes to the rescue when he's in trouble. along with his killer puppy eyes, that is.)

upon hearing her name, the fifth-year's cheeks flush a cherry red hue and jaemin knows how this is going to end already. 

"i know you're pretty embarrassed from what happened earlier so i thought i'd try something less spontaneous," a nervous chuckle for the credibility points, "i don't know. i felt kinda bad seeing you get called out like that and i was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime? i know my presence isn't all too great but... i just wanna help you forget, you know?"

yiyang's been nodding her head before he even dropped his question. jaemin wants to sigh, the gasps from ravenclaw's crowd a lot louder than he'd hoped to be. "cool, i gue—"

"that's  _such_ a dick move!"

being cut off from his final confirmation (to his relief, actually), jaemin turns his head around — and up — to see donghyuck looming over him a few meters up. 

"newsflash, jaemin! you're not prince charming. you're doing that just to one-up felix!"

now the eyes of the entire stadium rests on them. even the announcements have been paused and jaemin swallows thickly, which he hopes no one can hear. then, due to his self-defense mechanism, he lets his cocky persona break through.

"yeah, you're right! and what's it to you?" now he's flying upwards, only a few feet away from donghyuck's face. "i mean — who  _wouldn't_ want a pretty lady like that?" he gestures down at yiyang who, by the way, doesn't even seem bothered that his previous words to her were far from genuine. she's instead in shock at what jaemin's just said and resumes squealing with her friends about it a second after.

he catches sight of mark and jeno making an 'L' shape with their fingers. there's  _no_ way he's losing to them. and now that donghyuck's ruined his plans, he might as well try to beat them by getting someone better than whom they'd suggested.

"na jaemin, you disgust me."

"lee donghyuck, they say when someone teases you, it's because they like you."

donghyuck's eyes roll heavenwards, "i have standards and you'll never reach them."

"aw, don't be like that, baby. fine, i'll make you a deal."

"i don't want to hear your deals."

jaemin dramatically places a hand on his chest, as if wounded. "i think you'll like this deal since the reward is me leaving you alone until graduation." at this, donghyuck raises an eyebrow, interested but also unamused.

"what's the catch?"

"there is none! it's just that, in return, you go on a date with me."

"nope! nice talking to you, i'm out! there are other ways to get you to leave me alone.  _better_ ways." with his finger mimicking a wand, donghyuck swirls it around the air once and takes off.

to be honest, it was exhausting talking to donghyuck, but the push and pull was something that jaemin loved feuling of. and besides, if he had scored a date with donghyuck, jeno and mark would've had to bow down to him for days. no, he couldn't see himself liking donghyuck, nor could he see donghyuck liking him. it was just harmless flirting because — in his opinion — donghyuck's always had stellar reactions. everyone else was too... predictable.

 

actually, that's a lie. there is one more person that caught his 'interest' and that jeno and mark would praise him for scoring. and when they're waiting for the whistle to blow, jaemin can't stand jeno's and mark's looks of smug victory so he decides to stand up on his broom. " _wait!_ " and the stadium comes to another temporary hiccup.

" _huang renjun!_ " 

if he's going to humiliate himself, he's going to take someone down with him. plus, the look on mcgonagall's face was worth it.

he can see renjun facepalm from where he stands — or well,  _hear_ renjun facepalm from where he stands.

"what do you want with my bestfriend, asswipe?" jisung's voice booms from the other side of the quidditch court but jaemin ignores it.

"if i make more points than jisung, you have to grant me two wishes!" (he can almost hear the hexes he knows renjun is reciting for him.)

just when renjun's about to reply, he continues, "you gonna make the deal? or are you not confident in your bestfriend's skills?"

"i don't even care about that—" jisung replies, confused as to why jaemin's dragging him into the mess.

" _deal!_ "

he can almost  _feel_ the shock radiating off of jeno's and mark's faces as he raises his eyebrows at them, smirk now tugging onto his rosette tiers instead of theirs.

"game on, boys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to write some chapters in jaemin's pov! just so you see how he is, too!  
> aaaand i thought it would be a little interesting??  
> haha idk dklsdk  
> what do you guys think!! :o


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game.

the speed that the quidditch players fly at has each of their hairs parting in unattractive ways and paints their cheeks with a flushed, red hue. renjun wants so badly to take a photo of jisung, finding the middle parting he was currently harboring to be the funniest thing in the world. he's just about to snatch the camera from a first year standing in front of him when a bludger zooms past them a little too close for comfort, having him whip his head back to avoid being hit. 

"watch it!" chenle's high-pitched scream radiates across the stadium from the gryffindor bleachers and renjun thanks him for it, mentally. 

there's about two whole minutes of a peaceful lack in commentary as the players continue to chase the quaffle until na jaemin, of  _fucking_ course, shoots a goal and uses the few seconds they reset to state his unnecessary input. 

"if i see a smudge on my boyfriend's face, i'm gonna - excuse my profanity, professors -  _beat your asse_ _s!_ "

and then renjun can't see anything because a swarm of girls flood him like moths to a light. out of the corner of his eye, he can see jaemin smirk victoriously at him and he barely manages to raise a hand at the boy to flip him off.

the questions shoot at him at rapid speed and renjun can feel his irritation beginning to boil, jaw tiring from having said "no", and "he's a dumbass", about a thousand times now. luckily, jisung shoots a score amid renjun's suffering and let's out a squeal that can put chenle's to shame, causing all eyes to fall on him.

"sorry."

it's comical, the way jisung's shoulders droop in embarrassment as he maneuvers his broom to where he's supposed to be. 

renjun's eyes wander. they wander and wander and wander until the spot a familiar speck of shiny gold floating above jeno's head. the snitch.

his gaze shifts, searching for the seekers of both teams, and finds them high above the rest of the players, occupied in a heated argument amongst themselves. and jeno, completely oblivious to what seemed to be  _chilling_ by his brunette tresses, looked like he was about to fall asleep waiting at the defense lines. maybe slytherin's players really  _did_ need to step it up this year.

without even thinking, he shouts, "hey,  _lovebirds!_ forgetting about something!?", using an amplifying charm to make sure he's heard.

both halves of the bickering duo turn their attention to him and follow renjun's extended arm that directed exactly where the snitch currently was. unfortunately, they seemed to have bad eye sight as they gave him a confused look and returned to their discussion. 

the clock was ticking and renjun was irritated because at this rate, gryffindor was going to win, even if it was just by 20 points. normally, he wouldn't care, but right now, his dignity, pride, reputation - everything he spend his lifetime building up - was at stake. if only he'd declined the offer jaemin had tossed at him. if only his ego was just a tad bit smaller than what it was, then he wouldn't even be in this mess.

_ding._

another score for gryffindor and another wave of 'na jaemin!' surged across the bleachers. this time, jaemin performs a little spin on his broom and when he finishes, his forehead is showing, hair pushed back by the wind.

renjun will admit that jaemin's a good looking guy, but jaemin's personality takes away any attractiveness that renjun could ever feel for him. heck, it even drags it to the negatives. 

lee minhyung, lee jeno, and na jaemin are  _all_ good looking guys, in fact. renjun will never admit it aloud (he'd even hex himself before that), but he knows it's true. sometimes he wonders if all good looking people are just jackasses. 

then he remembers that lee taeyong and kang seulgi exist and figures it's probably only the teenage boys who think with their dicks.

a series of excited shouts reels renjun out of his thoughts and he looks up to see donghyuck and mark finally chasing after the snitch, the former male just a little bit in the lead. 

the speed they're travelling at is dangerous, but at this point, both boys are practically professionals in handling their brooms. they are also, however, clouded by the desire to catch the snitch that they don't see jisung getting ready to toss the quaffle right in the middle of their path. 

there's a loud gasp that rings through the crowds as both donghyuck and mark bump into jisung, accidentally knocking the younger boy off his broom in the process.

"jisung!"

chenle's voice is the last thing renjun hears before the horror numbs his senses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M BACK! sorry for the LONGNNNGNGNGNGN WAIT OMG.  
> i had a month FULL of exams. i'm almost done with them but i'm pretty free now so here's a VERY SHORT update-o!  
> because it's so short, i'll number it half a chapteR haHA,,  
> as always, feedback is very much appreciated!!  
> <3  
> i also INITIALLY messed up the ordering bc i am a TIRED f*ck up omg.  
> i hope this clears thigns up!


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you?

he’s falling and it’s all renjun can see.

 

jisung is falling headfirst into the ground and barely has enough strength to fight against the force of the air and lock his arms over his head.

 

this has happened before during practices but renjun is usually well-prepared and can quickly cast a spell to save jisung from injuries. however, renjun was too caught up in the game this time around to be on his toes to save jisung.

 

the height of his fall is almost double what renjun usually saves him from and it makes renjun’s insides twist and turn with worry and fear.

 

then renjun catches sight of a shimmering gold zip down from the sky. he can hear the teacher’s frantically yelling a mixture of protest and uncoordinated charms, but his focus remains on the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

a cloak flies off into the air and jisung is encased within two arms sheathed in safety material. there’s a loud thud but renjun can breathe again because jisung sits up, locks tousled, and removes his arms from around his head. beneath him, jaemin grunts, rolling onto his back with reluctance and wincing as he hugs his forearm into his chest.

 

chenle beats renjun in racing down the stands and making sure jisung is okay. the teachers are at his heels, but most of them direct their attention to jaemin, who seems to be the only one injured. 

 

“i’m okay,” jisung repeats for the hundredth time, waving chenle off of him. “that was unexpected.”

 

renjun can only offer a small smile, gaze shifting from his bestfriend to his bestfriend’s saviour. jaemin’s already being escorted to the infirmary and renjun has to keep all his unanswered questions to himself.

 

“let’s get you away from this mess,” renjun states, gently encircling his fingers around jisung’s wrists and leading him towards their dorm room.

  
  


“i couldn’t see a thing! i really thought i was gonna die back there, hyung,” jisung tells renjun with a mouthful of food.

 

“i never thought i’d say this but thank god na jaemin was there,” chenle states, cringing after hearing himself say it aloud. 

 

jisung nods in agreement, “yeah, that was so weird! out of everyone that could have saved me, huh? it was out of nowhere too! one minute i’m falling to my doom and the next minute, jaemin turns into my personal pillow? wild.” 

 

renjun stares at his wand, tapping the tip against his thigh. “you should go thank him.”

 

“yeah!” jisung pipes in, clasping his hands together enthusiastically. “we  _ all  _ should! after all, you guys are thankful i’m still alive too, aren’t you?”

 

renjun can only snort at that, causing jisung to pout and chenle to snicker.

 

“not gonna lie, though. it totally seemed like a scene straight out of a drama,” chenle stands up, ready to reenact what had happened. “he immediately tipped his broom down and then, when you were like 20 ft from the ground, he tossed off his cloak,” chenle shrugs his own robe off his shoulders, “jumped off his broom and dived at you with outstretched arms!”

 

chenle’s acting skills are poor but the memory is engraved into renjun’s mind so he’s able to recall every part as chenle mentions it.

 

“bet the ladies were  _ swooning _ ,” chenle finishes, plopping back down besides jisung.

 

renjun just nods.

  
  


“do my eyes deceive me?”

 

jaemin’s  _ annoying _ voice rings throughout the infirmary as renjun steps inside, three steps behind jisung and chenle who have their arms locked.

 

“no, i really am this beautiful,” chenle answers, effectively countering jaemin. renjun’s suddenly really glad he befriended chenle. sure, chenle could be a pain in the arse if he wanted to be (which was often), but his smart mouth did come in handy.

 

renjun catches jaemin roll his eyes, but he’s sure it isn’t from vexation. no, getting under jaemin’s skin was  _ never _ going to be that easy. especially when jaemin was the master of irritating others, himself. then again… who would have the patience to attempt?

 

“what brings you guys here? not that i’m complaining, of course.” renjun already sees where this is going. “i love seeing my princess and his two loyal maids.” renjun is ready to hex jaemin’s eyebrows off so that he can never wiggle them at renjun again.

 

“i wanted to thank you for saving my life,” jisung begins, awkwardly walking around the several carts filled with gifts so that he can get closer to jaemin. renjun’s lips part in disbelief. It’s been… four hours, tops, and jaemin has already racked up more gifts than renjun’s gotten for all his birthdays, combined.

 

“all in a day’s work,” comes jaemin’s  _ modest _ reply, to which jisung can only nod and give the most unsure thumbs up. 

 

“we wanted to thank you too,” chenle speaks up, following jisung’s weird hand gestures, mostly to mock him. “that’s our idiot, after all.”

 

jaemin nods at first, accepting chenle’s statement of gratitude, but then  — as if he had made a ground breaking discovery — adverts his attention such that it fixates onto renjun. renjun wants to disappear.

 

“we? that means i should be hearing a ‘thank you’ from you too, right renjun?” jaemin’s grin alone is obnoxious and vexing. “unless, of course, you don’t care about jisung being alive.” 

 

through gritted teeth, renjun says the words he’ll swears he’ll never say again for the rest of his life, “thank you, jaemin.” the crescents his nails are digging into his own palms sting and save him from spewing a list of insults at the injured male in front of him.

 

“you’re welcome, injunnie,” jaemin practically coos. jisung and chenle purse their lips together to hold back their laughs and both take ahold of either one of renjun’s lithe arms, ready to drag him away before he does anything rash.

 

right before madam pomfrey shuts the doors behind them, renjun hears jaemin’s voice call out again.

 

“by the way, i scored one more point than jisung that game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i've risen from the dead momentarily to update this fic...  
> i'm sorry for starving you guys...
> 
> in the meanwhile, do check out my jaewin drabble and nomin time-travel!au fic if you'd guys like!  
> chensung and luwoo are coming up... jsldkfsjd. 
> 
> hope you guys are having a lovely day!! <3  
> and as always : THIS IS NOT PROOF READ SKDJFLS.


End file.
